Driving Lesson
by Wurstoftheitalians
Summary: When Ludwig discovers that Feliciano can't drive, he takes it on himself to teach the Italian the ways of the road. But he wasn't expecting it to be this hard.


Feliciano threw himself down at Ludwig's feet. "Germany, I'm bored!"

Ludwig looked over his book to where Feliciano was laying. "Und Why does zat give you reason to bother me?"

Feliciano propped himself up on his elbows. "Because you always entertain me!"

"I'm reading."

"But Germany-"

"Why don't you got visit your brother or Japan?" Ludwig interrupted.

Feliciano crinkled his nose. "Romano is grumpy all the time. And I can't visit Japan."

Ludwig started reading again. "Und why is zat?"

"Umm. . ." Feliciano was unusually quiet and Ludwig peered around his novel to eye him; he was playing with his curl uncomfortably.

"Italy?" Ludwig set his book down.

He slowly looked up. "Si?"

"Why can't you visit Japan?"

Feliciano blushed, avoiding the question. "I cant visit anyone. . ."

"Italy if I have to repeat ze question one more time-"

"Okay, okay!" Feliciano said quickly.

Ludwig smirked. "Continue."

"I can't drive," Feliciano mumbled.

"What? You're twenty und you don't know how to drive?" Ludwig stared at him in disbelief.

Feliciano shrugged- obviously trying to act indifferent. "No ones taught me."

"Seriously? Austria hasn't? I zought you grew up vith him, what did he do zen if he vasn't teaching you important zings like driving? Neither hungry nor him tried to teach you?"

Feliciano shook his head.

"Vell, zat's absurd. How can you be expected to run your country when you can't even drive? I vill teach you."

Feliciano's eyes widened. "Really?"

"Ja." He stood up.

"Right now?"

"It's not like you had anything better to do anyway." Ludwig crossed his arms. "Let's go."

Feliciano saluted. "Si!" And sprung up, proudly walking outside.

"Uhh, Italy, aren't you forgetting something?" Ludwig questioned.

Feliciano paused. "Ahh, an on the go snack!"

"Nein!" Ludwig glared. "Ze keys!"

"Oh! Right!" Feliciano smiled innocently before grabbing them.

Ludwig sighed.

_What did I agree to. . ._

Feliciano eagerly put the key in the ignition. "Now what?"

"Nov look out ze mirrors, put ze car in reverse, und lightly take your foot of ze brake."

Feliciano briefly checked his mirrors before releasing his hold on the brake; the car rolled back suddenly.

"Italy, I said softly!" Ludwig cried out.

Feliciano stomped on the brake. "Whoops, sorry."

"Let's try zat again. Slowly zis time, und keep looking in ze mirrors!"

Feliciano followed Ludwig's instructions and jerked the car into the street.

"Germany! Did you see that?!" Feliciano grinned proudly.

"Ja, ja. Now put ze car in drive. You can't just sit in ze middle of ze street," Ludwig directed.

Feliciano nodded and pressed on the gas pedal, making the car surge forward.

"Scheiße!" Ludwig braced himself back against the chair. "Slow dovn!"

"Why? I'm in the speed limit."

"What do you zink ze speed is?!"

"55."

"At least you got zat, now, how fast are you going?" Ludwig questioned.

"I'm pushing 60-"

"60?!" Ludwig interrupted. "Italy, you're doing 80!"

"Am not!"

"Eyes on ze road! Stop! Zere's a stop sign! Italy!"

Feliciano stepped on the break. "Germany, stop yelling at me!" He looked like he was about to burst into tears.

Ludwig sighed. "Just vatch ze road und stick to ze speed limit- look at your speedometer und match it, don't guess! Do zat und I von't yell."

"That's lot to do. . ." Feliciano said in a small voice.

"Ja, zeres a lot to remember vith driving." Ludwig said through gritted teeth. "Try again. Turn right here."

Feliciano made a sharp turn onto the street and got up to speed.

"Slow it dovn a bit, vatch ze intersections; zere could be other insane Italian drivers zat don't stop und I don't vant to die."

"Italians aren't bad drivers!" Feliciano said defensively.

Ludwig gave him a knowing look.

"Okay fine, _some _are. But I'm sure there's worse German drivers."

Ludwig laughed. "Nein. Nov you're being ridiculous."

Feliciano glowered.

"One more right," Ludwig directed, "ease into it zis time."

Feliciano softly turned the car and Ludwig gave a sigh of relief.

"Und left."

"Where are we going?" Feliciano asked curiously.

"It's a surprise."

"Surprise!?" Feliciano squealed, taking the corner quickly.

"Italy!" Ludwig exploded.

"Oh sorry." Feliciano slowed.

Ludwig's heartbeat got steady again. "I vas going to get you some ice cream-"

"Ice cream!" Feliciano sped up as his voice rose.

"If you don't kill us," Ludwig finished, "maybe."

Feliciano slowed down in response and Ludwig settled back in his seat.

"Ice cream, Ice cream," Feliciano sang.

Ludwig groaned.

Feliciano smiled and adjusted his speed to fit the limit.

"Turn here," Ludwig chuckled.

In his excitement, Feliciano cut off a coming care and turned into the parking lot.

"Ooo, look! Parking spot up front! We can get it before that other car if we hurry!" He stepped on the pedal and swerved into the spot, stomped on the break, and parked.

"Mein Gott," Ludwig's reassurance rose as he set foot on steady ground.

"How did I do?"

Ludwig rubbed the back of his neck. "Vell. . . I know zis is new for you. . . but you didn't crash my porsche, so you did okay."

Feliciano's face lit up.

"Vant your ice cream?" Ludwig motioned to the ice cream parlor, knowing what the answer would be and hoping it distracted Feliciano from asking more driving critiques.

"Si!" He rushed into the building, dragging Ludwig behind him.

Feliciano got a massive sundae with all the toppings while Ludwig settled with a plain vanilla cone.

"Grazie," Feliciano beamed, eating. "How long have you been driving?"

"A couple of years," Ludwig responded.

"And the car?"

Ludwig grinned. "Just as long. I love my porsche, it's my baby."

Feliciano giggled. "Your car is your baby?"

"Und you have something better?"

"Si," he nodded seriously.

Ludwig rolled his eyes. "What's zat?"

"Pasta!"

Ludwig moved the cone from his mouth. "Seriously?! You're comparing my beautiful porsche vith your messy noodle dish?!"

"Messy noodle dish?!" Feliciano looked hurt.

He shrugged, not about to admit that he adored the Italian cooking.

"I'm cooking dinner for you tonight then. That will change your mind!"

Ludwig grinned, pleased by the turn of events.

"You're slow," Feliciano commented, motioning to Ludwig's melting ice cream.

"I'm just not a pig like you, look at you, done already," Ludwig shook his head in shock.

"If not it would melt! I don't want ice cream soup!" He made a face.

"It tastes ze same!" Ludwig retorted, sucking in more of it.

Feliciano's mouth dropped. "You Germans are so weird!"

"At least ve can drive."

Feliciano's lower lip trembled.

"But you're getting zere," Ludwig quickly added, praying that Feliciano wouldn't cry and make a scene.

Thankfully it worked, his face lit up.

"You ready to go?"

"I thought you wanted to finish your ice cream?"

Ludwig looked down at the melted vanilla and gave him a smile. "You vere right, it is kinda like soup."

Feliciano gently put the car in drive and Ludwig hoped that the ice cream break would relax the hyped up Italian enough for him to soak in what Ludwig was teaching him.

That hope was quickly dashed when Feliciano backed up- not looking in his mirrors- and spun it around, heading back to the street.

"Italy. . ." Ludwig warned.

Instantly he slowed.

Surprised, Ludwig took his gaze out the window, thinking that he may actually be making a difference in Feliciano's learning.

That was when he noticed a car barreling down the street, he was wary of it but didn't say anything.

Feliciano stopped at the four way stop sign and after a moment, took his foot off the break.

In horror, Ludwig realized the other car wasn't planning on stopping.

"Italy!" He yelled, protectively casting his arm across Feliciano's chest as the full impact of the car hit them.

The car skidded sideways before stopping suddenly.

"Germany?" Feliciano whimpered.

"Italia, are you hurt?" he questioned, his accent thick with concern as he removed his seatbelt to assess any wounds Feliciano may have had.

"No, no," Feliciano began to cry.

"Why are you crying zen?" He asked, still searching for any sign of injury.

"Your, your baby!"

Ludwig paused. "My what?"

"Your porsche! I crashed it!" Feliciano broke down.

Ludwig chuckled in relief and ran his hands through Feliciano's hair and without thinking pressed his lips against the Italian's forehead. "I don't care about ze car. I'm just glad you're okay."

"Really?" Feliciano sniffled.

"Ja. You're sure you're fine?"

"Si." Feliciano nodded, wiping his eyes.

Ludwig stepped out of the car and a young man who owned the other car cowered up to him.

"I'm so sorry, sir! I didn't see you and-"

Ludwig cut him off. "Just get to ze part vere you give me your information und pay for ze damages."

The Italian nodded frantically and scribbled his name and number on a piece of paper as Feliciano exited the car.

"Here you go, Mr. Germany. Don't kill me please!" He begged.

"Ze only reason zat I'm not making you suffer for hitting und ruining my car is zat my Italia vasn't harmed. If he vas," Ludwig leaned in threateningly. "Zis conversation vouldn't be happening, you vould be in ze hospital. Be zankful zat your idiotic driving didn't get people hurt. Now leave."

The man, eyes wide, bobbed his head before stumbling back to his car.

"Germany?" Feliciano questioned hesitantly.

Ludwig blushed. "See," he replied gruffly, "ven you're not vatching, crazy Italians come out of no vere."

"Grazie," Feliciano said, referring to what he overheard.

"Ja, ja," Ludwig looked down, his face softening. "Now get back in ze car und take me home."

Fear flashed across Feliciano's face. "Can't you drive?"

"Nein. You need to learn to drive. Vat happened zere vas just a hiccup."

He shook his head. "No, I don't want to!"

"Get in ze car," Ludwig ordered, moving towards the passengers seat.

"What if this happens again?"

Ludwig turned to look at him. "Zen it happens. I've crashed cars ven I learned to drive, Prussia und I learned together. Granted, zey veren't porsches. . . but still."

"Really?" Feliciano's eyes widened.

Ludwig nodded. "Ja. I vas young once. Und ve vill be driving plenty more times together so get used to it."

Feliciano gulped. "No way."

"Did you really zink in one ride you'd learn to drive? Nein, ve need many more times."

Feliciano looked like he would faint.

"But if you do very vell I'll get you ice cream," Ludwig sighed and added.

"Yay!" Feliciano hopped in the front seat.

Ludwig smiled and joined him, ignoring the damages to his beloved car.


End file.
